Coins/Guide (HSE)
This is a guide for earning coins in Hungry Shark Evolution. Introduction Along with gems, coins are some of the most sought after collectibles in the game. They can be used to purchase vital features, such as new sharks, upgrades and accessories. However, you may find coins difficult to earn. This guide explores methods of earning vast quantities of coins. Method One: Giant Crab Hunting Giant Crabs provide the greatest amount of coins per kill. The amount of coins ranges from a few hundred coins to over two thousand coins. Coin Yield: '''100-2000+ per successful attempt. May not work after a few attempts. '''Prerequisites: None, although a map such as the Basic Map is recommended for ease of completion, and a shark of decent capability is encouraged. Steps 1) Locate the Crab Lair. 2) Enter the Crab Lair. 3. Locate the Giant Crab. 4. Immediately swim to the highest point within reach, to protect against attacks from the crab while you formulate a strategy. 5. Swim close enough to the Giant Crab so that it can begin attacking. 6. Dodge the swipes from the Giant Crab by swimming upwards when they come. Immediately return within close range of the crab after the attack has been dodged. 7. Charge at the vulnerable, highlighted area of the Giant Crab after the third swipe has been dodged. The game will also prompt you to do so via message. 8. Repeat until the crab is nearly killed. 9. Exit the lair while the Giant Crab is ready to be killed. 10. Attempt to get a gold rush while near the Crab Lair. 11. Re-enter the Crab Lair while the gold rush is active 12. Kill the Giant Crab. 10. Repeat this entire procedure. Note: 'the fourth Giant Crab's appearance cannot be counted on for regular amounts of coins, as it appears less than half the time. However, it is a good idea to check if the crab does appear once per game. Method Two: Megalodon Madness Megalodon is often called a "money machine". This is because it has the perfect traits and characteristics for earning enormous amounts of currency; coins AND gems. Megalodon is the ultimate choice for finding riches and making tons of money in the game. '''Coin Yield: '''800+ coins per minute '''Prerequisites: 'Megalodon, jetpack, witch's hat, fin free, eye patch '''Steps 1) Equip the listed accessories above. 2) Swim around in the water, racking up points. 3) When you are close to achieving a gold rush, stop swimming. 4) Fly out of the water using the Jetpack and near areas where humans are plentiful, ON LAND. 5) Trigger the gold rush near the humans. Consume as many as possible until the gold rush ends. 6.) Repeat steps 2 - 5 until the numbers of humans have diminished. 7) Swim around targeting minor groups of prey to rack up points (you get major point bonuses from consuming entire groups of creatures). 8) Stop once a gold rush is close. 9) Trigger a gold rush near bountiful swarms of creatures. Consume as many as possible. 10) Repeat steps 7 - 9 until human populations have re-established. 11) Repeat steps 2 - 10 until your shark dies. Method Three: Reef Shark Rampage The Reef Shark is quite underrated. Sure, it can't do anywhere near as much as the other sharks, but its limited capabilities have been made up for by the developers by making gold rushes SUPER easy to obtain. In this method, we exploit that. Note: This guide is intended for newer players who are having problems at unlocking mako shark, because, as you can see, there are far more profitable methods of earning coins. Coin Yield: 100+ coins per minute Prerequisites: '''Reef Shark '''Steps 1. Start a game with the Reef Shark. 2. Pick a spot with plenty of humans and tropical fish. 3. Eat enough tropical fish to trigger a gold rush. 4. Eat as many humans as possible during the gold rush. 5. Repeat steps 3-5. Method Four: Big Daddy BerserkerCategory:Guides Think of this method as a more advanced Megalodon Madness. In this method we take advantage of the Big Daddy's exceptional power which is greater than the Megalodon's, allowing for even more coins. This is recommended over Megalodon Madness if you have the Big Daddy. Coin Yield: '''1000+ coins per minute (on average) '''Prerequisites: Big Daddy, jetpack, eye patch, diamond ring, witch's hat Steps # Start a game session with the Big Daddy. # Rack up points. This can be done effectively by skimming the water level, which will rapidly increase your multiplier and allow you to swim a little bit deeper, racking up even more points. # Just before you trigger a gold rush, fly near land which has a lot of humans on it. Keep an eye out for Shark Man; they are exceptionally valuable. # Go in the water and trigger the gold rush. # Now eat as many humans as possible! When you've depleted the humans, jump into water that you have not already picked clean, and skim the surface, eating 'those 'humans as well. If there is a boat, eat it! Be on the look out for helicopters; if you can manage to destroy them during the gold rush, you'll get major bonus coins. # Repeat steps 2-6! That's really all there is to it! '''Note: '''When food sources get limited, especially when you hit the 16 minute mark, there aren't as many coins to be found. As soon as you find that coin-rich and point-rich creatures are scarce, it would be a good idea to end the game, collect the coins, and then start a fresh new game session. Although food sources do regenerate, Big Daddy's health drops so fast once you've past the 16 minute mark that it takes only five seconds for your big daddy to die of starvation. '''Another note: '''Even if it is debated whether Big Daddy or Mr Snappy is more powerful, regardless of power, Big Daddy is the most suitable shark for earning vast amounts of coins. This is because the size of its mouth allows much, much more prey to be consumed than Mr Snappy's allows. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Guides